I'll Be Okay
by All-American Anteater
Summary: Some people like to use the quote: you never now what you have until it's gone. The quote that should be used is: I knew what I have, I just never thought it would go away. Maka and Soul learn the meaning of those quotes. Rated T for paranoia.


**Hey guys, a new story for all of you! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

It all started on a Tuesday. You would think that Tuesdays would be relatively _normal_, right? Well in this case you are wrong. Sometimes an event so… eventful can change any Tuesday in a split second. Then you learn that you _need_ to cherish and appreciate all of the things you love the most, because you never know when that could be ripped away from you.

**XxXxX**

It was just a regular, Tuesday morning for Maka and Soul, as they look up at the mission board. As usual, the sadistic looking sun was blazing hot and bright on the outside of Shibusen and, as usual, Spirit was trying to seduce a poor female on the streets off Death City. It was just like any other day of the week for the weapon and meister pair.

"Soul, let's do this mission! We haven't fought one these in a while!" Maka was referring to a particularly difficult looking mission that was on the wall in front of her. The emerald eyed meister was so determined to make Soul into a Deathscythe as soon as possible, and Soul admired that about her.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? The last time we fought a chupacabra* like that was when Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty were with us." Soul was trying to decide if they could handle this mission on their own. The team killed the kishin egg quickly and pretty easily, but they had help.

"Of course! We're a lot stronger now than we were then! I bet we can beat the kishin just as easily! Besides, I really want to see the beaches in Puerto Rico!" Maka's face was so full of hope. Soul tried to hold her expecting gaze, but sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I guess we can go. The sooner we get more souls the better." Soul smiled softly as he watched his meister's eyes sparkle with happiness and went to claim the mission. Sometimes it was worth taking a risk if it meant to see Maka happy.

**XxXxX**

"You know, as beautiful as Puerto Rico is, it can be a little eerie at night." Maka stated as she looked over the streets.

"I told you it would be better to bait it with some dead goat or something in the daytime, but no! We just _had _to come out at night, when we can't see anything!" Soul was complaining very loudly. He was currently sitting on the hard tile of a Mexican house roof. Maka needed to be up high to scan the area, so went onto someone's roof. "This really sucks!"

"Oh calm down! Just because _chupacabra _translates into "goatsucker" in Spanish, doesn't mean that the kishin egg will actually take the bait! It comes out at night anyways and I will be able to sense it with my Soul Perception." Maka then proceeded to push her senses even further to try to sense the corrupted soul.

A few moments later, Maka spotted the chupacabra, "There! Soul, transform, it's close to us!" Soul quickly obliged and in flash of bright blue light, he transformed into a scythe with a black and crimson blade with a long, silver shaft. Maka grabbed him and twirled him around in her fingers. She then took off in a fast sprint towards the monster, black trench coat and red plaid skirt swishing behind her.

As she was running, she began to think about how Soul was so loyal to her. She knew she was a difficult person to be around and had small temper… okay, a relatively large temper, and Soul put up with all of that. She sometimes wondered why. She knows she would never be able to cope if Soul were to leave her and that was the downside of loving him. To have the constant reminder of him being able to find a new partner and leave her. So she tried her best to minimize the amount of Maka Chops she gave him and tried to calm herself down when they were in a heated argument. She didn't want him to leave her.

"Maka, watch out, it's right in front of you!" Soul's deep voice jarred her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

_Damn, I can't let my emotions get in the way like that! _She dodged a swipe from the kishin egg's claws and launched her own attack onto the chupacabra. _There goes the plan of the element of surprise. _Maka thought glumly.

The chupacabra had a body of a full grown, gray coyote with mange, large kangaroo like ears, and a large, grinning mouth with large, fang-like teeth. It had short front legs with sharp claws, but had long hind legs with padded paws. But the most unsettling of all were the large, black eyes that gave a crazed look of madness that only a corrupted soul could give.

"Maka, it left its right side unprotected, aim there!" Soul's voice rang inside of her head. This kishin was powerful and agile, which made it very difficult to land a good blow. Right as Maka took a swipe at it, the monster dodged and leaped five feet behind her. Maka knew this and swiftly turned around and attacked it. She managed to hit the chupacabra with the end of the shaft.

"I can't seem to find a major weakness in this thing!" Maka shouted.

"It looks like we're just going to have to go with it for now!" Soul replied back. He was starting to get apprehensive with this battle. It wasn't in their favor and he didn't want Maka to get hurt. He could tell she was beginning to get anxious as well and when she gets anxious, she gets reckless.

Maka tried to hit the chupacabra with the demon scythe, but it evaded the attack and jumped somewhere out of sight, "Where did it go?" Maka shouted.

"Calm down, it has to be around here somewhere!" Soul knew that he _had_ to somehow keep her composed.

Out of nowhere, the monster jumped up and knocked Soul out of Maka's hands. Soul clattered quite a distance away and had to watch with horror as the chupacabra slashed Maka's stomach with a razor sharp claw.

"_MAKA!"_ Soul's terror quickly turned into hatred towards the kishin and lunged at it. All it took was an angry swipe towards the neck to finish off the kishin egg. The chupacabra was slightly confused as to why it could feel pain and then all that was left was a glowing red soul.

"Oh no, no, no, no! This really can't be happening right now!" Soul rushed over to her and placed his hands onto her stomach to stifle the gush of blood. The deep gash itself was sickening and it didn't help that there was a steady flow of blood streaming out of the wound. "Don't worry, I'll get help somehow, just hang in there!" This was one of the rare moments where Soul let his true emotions show. In his blood red eyes, you could see a mixture of agony, terror, and heartbreak.

"Soul, you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be okay." Maka said weakly.

Soul stared at her for a split second and then said, "What? No, you can't say that!" Soul shouted, "You're suppose to say goodbye, tell me to move on and prepare me for the worst, and I'm suppose to delude myself into thinking everything's going to be okay! Not the other way around!" Soul was beginning to get hysterical.

"It's not my time to die yet Soul." Maka smiles at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I can't lose you Maka! I love you too much, okay! I LOVE YOU!" Soul bent down and kissed her sweetly and gently on the lips. Maka used as much strength as her body would allow her to kissed him back.

"I love you too, Soul."

At that moment, an elderly man and woman came out to see what all the commotion was about. When they saw Maka, they immediately went by to help. "Oh dear, you need to come inside right now!" The man said.

"Yes, my husband was a doctor, and he will be able to stop most of the bleeding and give her temporary bandaging! But you need to come inside our house quickly!" The old man's wife hastily explained. Soul quickly obliged and scooped his beloved meister in his arms and ran inside the house.

**XxXxX**

Some people think the saying is that you never know what you have until it's gone, but true saying, according to Soul, is that you know what you have, you just never thought it would go away. Soul was lucky that there were people out there who were kind enough to help him. Maybe he won't be so lucky next time. Maybe it will be Maka who will have to experience the agonizing pain of losing someone she loves dearly. You'll never know, so hold on to those who you love like they will disappear in any minute, because they might leave you the next day.

* * *

**This is my first Soma fic! I feel very proud of myself right now! Sorry for the crappy ending and for Soul being slightly OOC. Or really OOC. Pretend he's matured a bit. And for the ending, well, it is currently 1:48 AM and I am tired. I needed to wrap it up somehow! And happy Easter for those who celebrate it! :D**

*** A chupacabra is a mythical creature that is said to live in Mexico, Pueto Rico, and in parts of Texas. It is said that is sucks the blood from livestock, like goats. Hence the name "goatsucker".**

**And please review! This is my first story between these two and I want you guys to point out ant mistakes I made!**


End file.
